Ne t'approche pas
by alexandra07
Summary: Je suis une solitaire, je ne demande rien à personne et personne ne me demande rien... Et pourtant, l'impensable va se produire...


Des cheveux noirs qui tombent en cascade jusqu'à mes hanches, des yeux gris perçants et des formes comme il faut, là où il fau

Des cheveux noirs qui tombent en cascade jusqu'à mes hanches, des yeux gris perçants et des formes comme il faut, là où il faut, moi, Amylis March, j'avais tout pour plaire. Et pourtant…

Certains disent que c'est ma tendance à prendre les gens de haut qui me met à part, d'autres prétendront qu'ils ne m'aiment pas parce que je suis à Serpentard, et ces derniers imaginent que je n'ai rien à faire dans leur maison. Grand bien leur fasse, à tous ces imbéciles de s'imaginer ce qu'ils veulent. Je m'en fiche complètement.

Je les regarde de haut ? C'est normal, je leur suis supérieure en tout point, même s'ils refusent de l'admettre. Ils me détestent ? Je leur retourne le compliment.

Eh oui, j'ai cette particularité : je n'aime personne et c'est très bien comme ça. Beaucoup de gens se plaignent d'être trop seul au lycée, de ne pas faire partie de LA bande des gens populaires. Moi, ceux-là comme les autres m'indiffèrent.

Lundi matin, 6h00, je me lève la première de mon dortoir. Je vais prendre ma douche en ne faisant absolument pas attention si je réveille les autres. En sortant, je constate que, effectivement, ces imbéciles de sang-pur sont toutes levées, sûrement à cause de moi. Aucune ne se permet une remarque, elles ont peur parce qu'elles ne me comprennent pas. Tant mieux, ça m'arrange.

J'attrape Djali, mon chat noir, et vais me poser dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, un livre de Magie noire à la main. Cette forme de magie me passionne au plus haut point. J'imagine que ça alimente la peur des autres.

Au fur et à mesure du temps, tous mes collègues Serpentards sortent des dortoirs et se rassemblent dans la pièce commune. Et blablabla, et blablabla… Et avec tout ça, moi je ne peux plus me concentrer alors je hurle : « Vos gueules ».

Tous se taisent aussi secs et, toujours aussi calmes, partent en direction de la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Je ne m'y rendrai pas, mon livre me passionne bien trop et manger n'est qu'une abominable perte de temps.

Ce n'est qu'à 8h00 qu'un miaulement de Djali me sort de ma lecture. Un coup d'œil à ma montre me suffit à savoir qu'il faut que je me dépêche. Je vais déposer mon chat et mon livre dans ma chambre et me rend en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

J'entre dans la classe, m'assieds à la table du fond, comme à mon habitude. Je ne prête aucune attention aux gens présents, ils ne sont pas dignes de mon intérêt. Malgré tout, quelqu'un ose s'asseoir à ma table. Lentement, je me retourne et lui jette un regard noir qu'il peut traduire par : « barre-toi ! ».

Lorsque je le regarde, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de Sirius Black.

- Le tombeur de ses dames m'a donc fait le grand honneur de partager ma table ? Trop aimable. Dis-je sarcastique.

- On peut aussi partager autre chose que la table si ça te tente.

- Alors, avant que tu continues à te ridiculiser, je te conseille de retourner t'asseoir avec ton petit copain, ça nous évitera, à toi une humiliation publique lorsque je te rembarrerais, et à moi de perdre mon temps.

Tous les Serpentards éclatent de rire et me félicitent pour mon sens de la répartie. Je me fiche bien de savoir si j'ai ou non épaté la galerie, mais le résultat est là, Sirius Black est parti pour rejoindre la table des Maraudeurs, et moi, je vais pouvoir profiter d'une paix royale.

Lorsque je sors du cours, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Plus énervée que jamais, je me retourne d'un coup et me retrouve nez à nez avec cet imbécile de Lucius Malefoy.

- Eh beauté, c'était génial comme tu as rembarré cet idiot de Black.

- Premièrement Malefoy, je ne suis pas une beauté. Deuxièmement, si tu crois qu'un ennemi commun suffira à nous rapprocher et à ce que je te permette de poser ta main sur mon épaule, tu me connais bien mal.

- Mais je ne demande qu'à mieux te connaître ! Répond-il satisfait en faisant un sourire à ses copains.

- Ecoute-moi bien Malefoy, car je ne le répèterai pas, tu vas devoir te contenter d'une partie de jeu avec ta main droite, mais attention ne le fais pas en pensant à moi parce que, même dans tes rêves les plus fous, je ne suis pas intéressée.

Ca y est, je lui ai cloué le bec. Je vais donc pouvoir profiter des dix minutes de pause qu'il reste pour continuer mon livre.

Je rentre au dortoir, me pose sur mon lit et rouvre mon livre à la bonne page. Je le dévore, à tel point que lorsque je regarde ma montre, j'ai déjà une demi-heure de retard au cours d'histoire de la magie. J'enfile mon livre dans mon sac et cours.

Arrivée là-bas, je m'assieds à une des tables du fond à côté d'un garçon que je ne connais pas. Apparemment il n'a pas envie de parler non plus, et ça m'arrange drôlement. En plus, il semble que Binns n'ait pas remarqué mon absence, tant mieux pour moi.

Toute la journée se passe ainsi. Je rembarre le peu de gens qui essaient encore vainement de m'approcher, et je lis, je lis…

Lorsque le soir arrive, je vais manger parce que je n'ai toujours rien avalé depuis hier. Je m'assieds à une table, seule. Puis, une personne m'approche et me dit :

- Ce soir, même heure, même endroit ?

- Ok mais tâche de faire mieux que la dernière fois.

Puis il s'en va sans se retourner. Lui aussi restera seul à table, le nez plongé dans un de ces bouquins de cours stupides dans lequel l'on n'apprend rien et que j'avais lu avant même mon entrée à Poudlard.

En fait, c'était ma passion : la lecture. Je dévore les livres en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et j'assimile tout ce qui y est écrit. Ainsi, avant même mon entrée dans cette école, j'étais capable de lancer les sorts réservés aux élèves étudiants pour leurs ASPICS et depuis, grâce aux livres de la bibliothèque, j'avais largement augmenté mon niveau.

Une fois leur repas expédié, ce fut vite fait, je remonte directement dans mon dortoir. J'y retrouve cette imbécile de Narcissa Black qui pense me mépriser alors que je vois dans son regard que c'est de la peur. Elle sait mon pouvoir cent fois supérieur au sien et elle me craint.

Elle ose malgré tout une remarque :

- Je te comprends pas, pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de te trouver un beau sang-pur pour faire ta vie ? Regarde nous, Lucius et moi, comme on est heureux !

- Très chère Narcissa, je te promets que le jour où j'aurai envie de sortir avec un garçon aussi bête que moche, je viendrai te demander des conseils, parce que tu es un experte. En attendant que ce jour arrive, je te conseille de me foutre la paix, à moins bien sûr que tu te sentes de taille à m'affronter.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle repart sans demander son reste. Mais le mal est fait. Cette idiote m'a énervée et elle va payer. En plus, elle m'en a elle-même donné l'idée.

Bon, je réfléchirai à ma vengeance plus tard ! Pour le moment, il faut que je finisse mon livre avant d'aller à mon rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande.

21h00, il est l'heure d'y aller. J'ai eu le temps de finir mon livre et même de prendre une douche.

Arrivée là-bas, je le vois. En m'entendant, il se retourne et me dit :

- On commence par quoi ? D'une voix apeurée.

- Tout d'abord, pour être un bon serviteur du mage noir, il faut savoir être discret. Je te propose donc de commencer par quelques exercices de Dissimulation ainsi que de la métamorphose sur ton propre corps.

Sans un mot de plus, il commence par s'exercer au sortilège de Dissimulation. Il est supposé faire disparaître des objets, puis finalement de disparaître lui-même. Il n'obtient que de piètres résultats dans la première partie de l'exercice, et, au bout d'une demi-heure, je perds patience.

- Décidément, tu n'as pas un don pour les sortilèges ! Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir faire pour toi ?

- Tu me connais Amy, tu sais que j'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler les choses, mais une fois que c'est fait, c'est gravé pour la vie.

- Oui je sais, dis-je avec un demi-sourire. Bon arrêtons-nous là pour le moment. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de m'aider.

- Oui, je te l'avais promis.

Alors, comme prévu, nous passons en revue une ou deux potions spécifiques à la magie noire. En effet, mon niveau de potions n'est pas aussi bon que mon niveau dans le reste des branches.

Après encore une petite heure passée tous les deux, nous décidons de remettre la suite à demain.

- Même jour, même heure ? Me demande-t-il.

- Oui comme d'habitude ! Répondis-je.

Il commençait à marcher en direction de la sortie lorsqu'il s'est retourné pour me dire :

- Tu sais Amy, dans cette école, tu es la seule personne que j'apprécie et que je respecte !

- Je ressens la même chose pour toi Sev. Dans cette école, tu es le seul qui vaille un peu la peine !

Et nous repartons en direction de nos dortoirs. Demain sera le même qu'aujourd'hui, on ne se verra pas avant le soir, parce que c'est notre relation et qu'elle fonctionne comme ça.


End file.
